In chain stitch sewing machines it is known to provide guiding and aligning devices for the needle(s) in order to bring the looper or hook into the most favorable position for stitch formation and to prevent any collisions between the looper and the needle. Such guiding and aligning devices are to be seen, for example in German Pat. Nos. 368,861 and 410,952. However, these heretofore known devices prevent a deviation of the needle only one direction and prevent only marginally the vibration of the needle.